<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Eyes by 1dasfudge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383674">In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge'>1dasfudge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1974ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eye Contact, Fic based on a song, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, M/M, Please read lol, hugs and tears, may and linda just wants them back together really, maybe 1975 idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Beatle breakup, John and Paul meet again at a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/May Pang, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>School's over thank Christ so I'm back wit another fic. Based on the song In Your Eyes by The Weeknd. Listen to it when you have the time its good. I made this sadder than i intended it to be but yall know me by now lol. Anyway, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If John knew that Paul was going to be at the party he would’ve never shown up. Unfortunately, life isn’t one big schedule. There's one thing John hates more than anything it’s confrontation because it always leads to something bad regardless who it’s with. He thought the second Paul saw him again he would have to run and hide or something. That didn’t happen, surprisingly.  He just took Linda by the hand and went to another room. No words, not even a wave, but what did John expect? They’re last encounter was not a happy one. It was sad, ugly even. May, John’s current companion, pulled John down to sit with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae shook her head. “No, you let Paul slip away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already did that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but you finally have a chance to apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t wanna see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe but life’s too short to be holding grudges. Just ease your way in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that May shoos John off. John didn’t know what to do or say, what could he say? He peeked his head through a door where people were crowding around a piano where Paul was at. He was playing a mindless tune and Linda was right next to him. Paul looked somewhat peaceful for a guy playing piano to a curious crowd. His eyes were closed letting his music do the talking. Linda scanned the crowd and her eyes locked on John. She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Mr. Lennon I see?” She perked up. Paul stopped playing and his eyes went wide. He took a deep breath and continued to play. “Come over and play something. Do you mind, Paul?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul's eyes were still closed. “Not at all darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when all the faces slowly turned to John. He slowly stepped through the whispers and smiles of encouragement. When John approached the bench, Paul looked up and smiled. It was a fake one and John could easily tell. In Paul’s eyes they were still dull from the heartache and the pain he went through. He couldn't fake the joyous smile he did in the early stages of their relationship. You can’t fake real happiness. John slid in and sat a respectable distance from Paul. John cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a tune in your head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's do Sh-Boom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t done that one in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul looked the other way and played the opening chords. John attempted to catch up but clearly he was a bit rusty. May and Linda stood near side by side, exchanging fond looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Life could be a dream, if I could take you up in paradise up above, if you would tell me I'm the only one that you love, life could be a dream sweetheart…</em>” Paul nudged John to sing the next part. It has been a long time since they last sang it. John wondered why he picked that song out of all the songs they could’ve sung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again…</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the song went on. They performed to more songs, loosening up a little bit then Paul got up, despite the shouts to continue filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would but I came here to drink if you know what I mean.” He joked. He motioned Linda to join him as he left the room. Leaving John there, alone. Soon people joined the party again and May sat by John again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an attempt. He barely looked at me May.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then try again damn it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul slumped on the couch already feeling the five back to back shots he did. John sipped his beer and tried to avoid eye contact with the man diagonal from him. The beverage made John slip into a state where he thought of the mixture of good and bad times. He sighed and lowered his cup to the ground, feeling ashamed. Every now and then his eyes would fall on Paul. This time when he did it Paul stared right back. It was too long for John to look away. Paul titled his head to the side slightly. John shot a look of confusion. Paul actually smiled for a moment and titled his head back, motioning to the stairs behind him. Then John got the idea, he nodded. They had a little unspoken rule, in any situation when they needed to talk Paul would leave first then John would follow a few minutes later. John watched as Paul got up. He stretched a little, kissed Linda’s cheek and said something. He then took his time going up stairs, holding onto the banister. Minutes slipped by, John tapped May’s shoulder. She turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She simply said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once John reached the top of the stairs there was a long hallway. Paul leaned on the wall at the very end of the hallway. He opened a random door and walked in. John entered the room and Paul sat at the edge of the bed. John shut the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we talking then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul crossed his arms. “We can if you want to, or we can just stare at each other for the rest of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For starters, what are you doing in L.A? Where’s Yoko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoko and I are going through something. May’s from L.A. so she’s showing me around. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on tour, thought I’d take a small break in between.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your band’s doing well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you quit music-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went silent. Paul shifted his seating and John looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was going to happen eventually.” John whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul rolled his eyes. “Really cause I planned to never see your face again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you like it or not we were bound to cross paths again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says that? Fate? Destiny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say that! I do!” John pointed to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then say what you wanna say now so I can go!” Paul huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John swallowed. “What’s Dear Friend about Paul?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you gotta say? Fine, I’ll tell you if you tell me what’s How Do You Sleep about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That song ain't about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine it is! How else was I gonna respond to that song? Happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would that make me happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would my stupid, spur of the moment song make you happy? You could’ve cut deeper Paul and you know that. Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul stood up to leave. “Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. No leaving tonight!” John stopped Paul from leaving by grabbing a hold of both of his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you Paul. When I look in your eyes I know all you see is rage and that’s okay. Take it all out on me. I deserve it. But your love is still there. Let it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have <em>nothing</em> to say to you!” Paul said with his voice strained. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. He clenched his hand on John’s denim jacket. “You did this to me!” Paul hit John with his shaky fists with no effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to hold it all together and in the end I got blamed, I got hated! For what?!” The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He pushed John against the wall and tried to scream, but his voice gave out. The muffled sobs soaked John's shirt as he held on tightly to Paul. They both slid down onto the carpet, not breaking their embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” John repeated over and over until Paul’s crying lessened to shallow breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to you to make a fool out of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, you said enough of that.” Paul pulled away to wipe his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In moments like these, after crying, Paul’s eyes were more soft. The front was gone and instead it is the eyes of one who loves someone deeply. If it were anyone else John would drop his gaze, but with Paul he was drawn in closer. Then Paul finally says the words John needed to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're good, you and me. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And John just nods, taking in the moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>